Mass Effect Crossover Challenges!
by dkj224
Summary: This collection will be of various ideas/ challenges that I think up that I don't think I can do justice to. All the other information is inside. OC characters are accepted in all of these challenges as well.
1. Challenge 1

Mass Effect Crossover Challenges!

This will be a collection of Mass Effect crossover challenges/ ideas that I think up but don't feel that I can really do justice to. I already have quite a few of these challenges thought up from a multitude of genres. Most of these challenges will be ones that I haven't seen before or have seen but want to see more of. On that note on to the first challenge!

Challenge # 1

Ben 10/ Mass Effect crossover:

This challenge involves taking the Anodite race from Ben 10 and making them into a race that interacts with the others on the galactic scene.

Things that are allowed:

1\. Anodites as a citadel race.

2\. Anodites as an ally of races other than the Council Races. An example would be the Vorcha or Elcor or any other race that is not on the council. Maybe the Krogan if it can be done.

3\. Anodites can have children with other races and like the Asari the child will always be the race of the non Anodite parent.

4\. Oc Anodite on the Normandy.

Things that are not allowed:

1\. Humans are replaced with the Anodite race. I would like for humans to have some role in the story if this challenge is taken up.

2\. Shepard as an Anodite.

3\. Anodites fix all the problems of the universe. Examples of this are: Curing the genophage, destroying the reapers themselves, etc..

4\. Anodites allied with the Batarians. According to the wiki, Anodites are free-spirited so I don't think that they would be allies with a race that enslaves people as a part of their culture.

5\. Ben or Gwen as a main character. They can be mentioned but that is all.

The rest can be up to whomever decides to take up this challenge. All that I ask is that you follow the rules listed above to the best of your ability. If you feel that one of the rules conflicts with something that you have written or will write feel free to change it to fit your story. These rules are simply things that I would like to see in the story. I will work with you if you have something that you want to do that bends the rules listed above, just PM me and we'll talk about it. PM me the name of the story if you decide to write one based on this challenge and I will be sure to read it.

* * *

Side note: I will also look at suggestions to add to this collection via reviews and PM. If you do suggest a challenge I will put who it was suggested by at the top of the challenge. Just PM me the details that you would like such as rules, characters, etc.. I will try to update weekly if I can or if not just whenever I get a spare moment.

Another note: If you feel that any of the rules will interfere with how you would write the story or one of the rules conflicts with something you have planned for the story should you write one just PM me.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Mass Effect they are owned by media franchise "Man of Action" and Bioware respectively.**


	2. Challenge 2

Challenge 2

You may notice in these challenges that most of these involve introducing a new race to the mass effect universe and there is a reason for that. I just love fanfictions like that and I don't think there enough of them in the world.

Star Wars/ Mass Effect

Introduce the Neti race from Star Wars into the Mass Effect universe.

Things that are allowed:

1\. Neti as a citadel race

2\. Neti race can have access to the force

3\. Peaceful Neti race

4\. Allied with the Krogan people

5\. Neti have increased life spans

6\. Neti race are advisors to the councilors because of long lifespans

Things that are not allowed:

1\. Neti race on the council

2\. Neti wage war on other people unprovoked

3\. Overpowered Neti army

4\. Neti worshiped as gods

5\. Neti replace humans

Again, any other details can be left up to the choice of the writer if someone chooses to take up this challenge and write a story about it. Also, the rule that says that they are peaceful does not mean that they can not have an army just that it can't be overpowered. Reviews with feedback on what crossover ideas you would like to see would be awesome to see.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Mass Effect, they are owned by Disney and Bioware respectively.**


	3. Challenge 3

Challenge 3

This challenge came from an idea I got from a review from SakuraMusic. Special thank you for SakuraMusic for being the first reviewer! I hope that this challenge lives up to what you wanted to see when you reviewed.

Transformers\ Mass Effect Crossover

Challenge: Introduce the Cybertronians as a race onto the galactic scene.

 **Things that are allowed:**

1\. Transformers are established allies of the humans.

2\. Transformers are allied with the geth.

3\. Transformers home world is rebuilt.

 **Things that are not allowed:**

1\. Transformers allied with the Quarians/ Batarians.

2\. Transformers allied with the Reapers.

3\. War between Decepticons and Autobots continues on until the events of Mass Effect.

4\. Transformers destroy the Reapers themselves.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know that this challenge is smaller than the others and the reason for that is because I don't have a lot of time today and I am just trying to get this chapter out as fast as I can. I apologize for the shortness and promise that the next time that I update that it will be a longer update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of the franchises listed above.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This note is just to say that I want to wish all of the people that read this story a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate and that I new chapter of this story will be coming out soon.

A little side note would be that I have posted a Dragon Age challenge on my profile and will be starting a poll as well to see what kind of crossover challenge you would like to see next on this story or on my profile.


	5. Challenge 4

Mass Effect Challenge # 4

This challenge is for a Mass Effect/ Aliens vs. Predator crossover.

 **Challenge: Write a story that is based on the Engineers( you can look them up on the Alien vs. Predator wiki if you don't know what they are) being a part of the galactic scene.**

 **Things allowed:**

1\. Engineers as a part of the galactic council

2\. Humans know the history of how the Engineers had a part of their creation

3\. Engineers technically meet the Asari first out of the other space faring races

4\. Engineers are somewhat isolated from the other races for some reason that is up to the writers choosing

5\. Engineers are peaceful with the other races

6\. Engineers are mainly neutral in the galactic scene's conflicts

7\. Engineers can help in the conflict with the Reapers but do not solve it themselves

 **Things that are not allowed:**

1\. Existence of either the Yautja or Xenomorphs

2\. Sharing of technology between the Engineers and the other races( I feel like it would make the other races OP)

3\. Engineers helping the Human race more than the other races

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but a lot of stuff came up that had to be taken care of first. Now that it is mostly taken care of I might be able to update this story more often. In response to the review left by **Masterix** ; I have looked at the review and the next challenge to be posted will be based on your review. I haven't forgotten about it, I promise! I just need to do a little more research before I post it to make sure that I have everything accurate.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series mentioned above.**


End file.
